taekook's zone
by gluu-ya
Summary: pwp! polos jangan baca! tae!seme kook!uke [TAEKOOK/VKOOK]


_Proudly Present bubbleglue's Fic_

 _pairing:_ Taekook

 _rating:_ M

 _warning:_ pwp! bxb! sextoy! dldr!

cast bukan punya saya; plot terinspirasi dari banyak fic yang saya baca; sudikah anda membaca cuap cuap yang ada di bawah ini?

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Suara desahan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sang submissive mengangkat pantat tinggi tinggi dengan _vibrator_ di dalamnya, dan sang dominan melihatnya dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"hyunghh" Seringai tercetak di bibir dominan kala mendengar sang submissive mendesah.

"siapa kookie? kau bicara dengan siapa?" Taehyung sang dominan berkata seraya berjalan mendekat, lalu menampar bongkahan seksi submissivenya.

"ahh ahh hyunghhh" Kookie -Jungkook sang submissive- kembali mendesahkan hal sama.

"tidak ada hyung di sini sayang, yang ada hanya oppa! katakan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" Taehyung memberi perintah dan perintah Taehyung adalah mutlak.

"ahhh ahhh opppahh!" Jungkook dengan susah payah mengikuti perintah dominannya.

"apa sayang?" Taehyung tersenyum mengusap lelehan keringat di dahi Jungkook.

"mashhh ahh masukhaann penismu oppaahh ngah ahh AHHH" Lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali Jungkook orgasme pada permainan mereka kali ini.

"keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, sayang" Taehyung mencabut _vibrator_ dari anal Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana rasanya jadi Jungkook.

Dan tanpa buang waktu Taehyung memasukkan penisnya. Membuat suara Jungkook yang menjerit memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka bergumul.

 _Trusht_

 _Slap_

 _Trusht_

 _Slap_

Bunyi tepukan kulit menggantikan suara Jungkook yang mulau melemah. Hanya rintihan yang tertinggal. Hampir saja Jungkook menutup mata, namun Taehyung menjalarkan tangan ke dada Jungkook. Menggodanya agar tetap terbangun.

Mencubit _nipple_ Jungkook seraya menggigit tulang punggungnya dari bawah hingga ke perpotongan leher Jungkook, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana.

Membuat Jungkook mendesahkan namanya dengan imbuhan _oppa_ di belakangnya, hanya ada Taehyung dan Taehyung di kepalanya.

Penis Taehyung menumbuk tepat di prostatnya dan _nipple_ nya dipilin, dan kadang ditarik oleh tangan Taehyung yang kasar dan besar. Membuatnya menggelinjang lagi dan lagi. Melemahkan lututnya dan menjadikan kakinya selunak jeli.

"aahh kuuh tid akh akhh tidak tahannn oppaah" Wajah penuh keringat itu mendongak, matanya menutup rapat, bibir bengkaknya terbuka mengeluarkan desah dan rintih.

Pemandangan yang tidak mungkin Taehyung lupakan seumur hidupnya. Jungkook adalah miliknya. Dia tidak mau membiarkan Jungkook orgasme sendirian.

Jadi Taehyung menambah kecepatannya dan tanganya tak gencar menggoda _nipple_ juga penis mungil Jungkook -lupakan kapan tangannya sampai di sana-.

"eunghh ekhh akh oppaaahh hahh hahh cum ahh cummiiiiing OPPAAAA" setelahnya hanya ada Jungkook yang terengah dengan wajah memerah dan penis terkulai.

Sementara Taehyung menyusulnya tak lama kemudian, menggeram di telinga Jungkook dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang Jungkook. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati Taehyung tengah menutup mata.

'SEXYYYYYY' iner Jungkook berteriak. Jungkook mencoba untuk memajukan wajahnya -bibir- ke arah wajah -bibir- Taehyung. Mengecupnya kilat, namun sebuah tangan menyangga di belakang lehernya membuat bibirnya menempel lebih lama.

Jungkook melihat mata Taehyung terbuka, membiarkannya tenggelam pada iris yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya. Jungkook segera membalik badannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya.

Jungkook sangat lucu dan Taehyung menyesal tidak menciumnya lebih lama. Jadi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur setelah mendapati Jungkook mengangguk pada bisikannya untuk tidur. Mengusap rambut yang lepek oleh keringat dan menggesekkan dagu di atas kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook merapatkan punggungnya pada dada sang hyung. Menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang ada di perutnya. Mendengar Taehyung menyanyi lalu terlelap. Dan tak lama Taehyung pun ikut terlelap bersama Jungkook.

 _END_

cuap cuap: makasih buat pembaca di ff pertama akuuuu seneng banget ternyata ada yang baca wkwk. I dedicate this fic buat kaliann


End file.
